


Stubborn Polish

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Damn Glitter Polish, F/M, Fluff, Helpful Tom Is Helpful, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an actress and co-star of Tom Hiddleston. You have a cosmetic issue, and Tom steps in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, and lovely fans of Tom Hiddleston!
> 
> So, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction! I've been reading a lot of them on this site, and I especially enjoy the Tom works I've seen. I was inspired enough to try one of my own. No smut yet, as much as I do enjoy reading those... *ahem*
> 
> Anywho... I hope you all enjoy it!

Filming had ended for the day. Everyone was back in their dressing rooms getting ready to leave.

You were bent over the small sink in your dressing room, arms resting on the counter for balance, trying to remove the polish from your nails. It had started to chip off, and it would have to be redone the next day anyway.

It was one of those glitter polishes; the kind that look oh-so-pretty but are difficult as hell to remove.

“Argh… dammit all!” you cursed to yourself.

There was a faint knock on your door. Only one person in the whole cast and crew ever knocked that gently…

“Come in, Tom” you said without even needing to look up.

Tom entered, quietly closing the door behind him. “How did you know it was me?”

“I knew it was you because even your knock is polite.”

“My knock is polite?” Tom mused.

“Like everything else you do. It gives you away every time. It’s quite damning if you’re ever going to try to be sneaky.”

“I’ll keep that in mind” he said, stepping closer. “What are you doing to those lovely hands of yours?”

 _Me? You’re the one with the fingers that go on for miles… I bet they could reach so far as to…_ You cut off your thought as you remembered he was waiting for your response. “I’m trying to get this evil glitter polish off. It’s not budging!” You poured some more acetone on the cotton square and rubbed it furiously on one of your sparkled nails.

“Darling, don’t press so hard, you’ll hurt yourself!” He took the seat next to yours. “May I help?”

You gave Tom an incredulous look. He smirked back. “Come now. Let’s have it.” Tom held out his hand. Amused and intrigued, you gave him the acetone soaked cotton square.

Tom gently took one of your hands and held it over the sink. His hands were so soft, his touch so delicate. “I’ve seen the makeup artists do this many a time. You don’t need to rub your hands raw, my dear. You can simply coax it off.”

“With regular polish, yes. But this is glitter polish, Tom. Shiny flecks that will hold on to you like it’s their last chance for life. Whoever came up with the idea was clearly brilliant and evil.”

Tom let out his signature “Ehehehe” at your explanation. “Loki’d?” he grinned.

“Well that explains it” you say with a laugh.

Tom just smiled, holding your hand in one of his, the other hand slowly swiping the cotton square over one of your nails. At the same time, his free fingers started to massage your hand. You closed your eyes, letting out a sigh at how good it felt. When you opened them again a few seconds later, you saw that Tom had already managed to remove the polish from the nail he’d started with and had moved on to the next one.

Your jaw dropped slightly, and you gazed at him in awe. “Tom, how… how in the world did you do that?”

“Ancient Asgardian secret, milady” he replied, looking rather proud of himself. “Or maybe, though a little more boring an explanation, I’ve just been so bored sitting in the makeup chair that I started paying attention to what the artists do. I think I’ve learned a few useful tips from them.”

You could do little more than watch Tom through slightly hooded lids as he continued his polish removal/best freaking hand massage you’d ever had. _Good lord, how can that possibly ignite me so much?_ You thought. _Oh, that’s right. Because it’s_ Tom _we’re talking about here._

All too soon, Tom was finished. He dropped the cotton square into the nearby trash bin and capped the bottle of polish remover.

“Thank you, Tom” you started, only to be stopped when he held up his hand.

“Don’t thank me just yet. I’m not quite finished here.”

Tom, smirking at the way you were now staring at him in pleasant awe, turned on the faucet. After making sure the water was warm, he took your hands and placed them under the tap. He took the bottle of soap, pumped some into his hand, and took your hands once more, caressing them as he washed.

When finished, he took the towel that was sitting next to the sink and dried off your hands. Then he bowed his head down to where his hands still held yours, and sweetly kissed each of your fingertips. “There. Now I’m finished.” Tom said.

You were so taken aback by the feeling that hit you – _Could it be love?_ \- that it took you a moment to collect yourself enough to form a response. “The makeup artists finish that way, do they?” You’d meant for your response to sound witty, but it came out rather timid.

“No, no. That’s only part of the Hiddleston special.” Tom grinned, but his smile faded slightly when he noticed the expression on your face. “Darling, is something wrong?” He glanced down at your hands, his expression becoming one of genuine concern. “I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

Your bottom lip started quivering against your efforts to keep it still. You knew you’d had a crush on Tom from the start, but this feeling you had now was definitely stronger than one you’d feel for someone you merely thought was attractive. You loved everything about Tom, and realized you wanted more than just friendship.

“No, not at all. It’s just…” You couldn’t stop yourself from letting a quick smirk form on your lips when you saw that he was giving your hands a thorough look, thinking he might have actually hurt you.

Tom looked back up at you. “Just what, my dear?”

You swallowed hard. It was now or never, because you knew yourself. If you didn’t say it now, you’d be too afraid to say it ever again.

“It’s just… well, it’s more than just this. It’s everything. Every moment. But…” You swallowed again. “What you’ve done just now, it…” You bit your lip in an attempt to stop it from quivering again. “It’s made me really, really want to kiss you.”

Tom’s eyes widened slightly, and you heard just the faintest din as he took in a quick breath. He blinked once, twice, saying nothing, and you thought of getting up and running out the door when he reached out to gently caress your cheek with his thumb.

“I’m glad you feel that way, darling, because I’ve wanted to kiss you from the moment we first spoke.”

A single tear, one of utter happiness, which you didn’t realize had formed in your eye slowly rolled down your cheek, and Tom was quick to wipe it away with his thumb. He stood, hand just under your chin, guiding you up with him. He smiled and caressed your cheek once more before pressing his soft, thin lips against yours.

You clung to Tom’s arms, suddenly afraid that if you let go of him, you’d fall into an abyss or something. But then he wrapped his arms around your back, pulling you in closer, and you smiled into the kiss as he deepened it.

You immediately decided that you would wear glitter polish every day from now on.


End file.
